Rotten Hearts and Diamond Rings
by Aspiring-to-Inspire
Summary: Chloe shows up at Oliver's engagement party. But she's not there to congratulate him.


Chloe walked into Oliver's penthouse and looked around the decorated room. There were blue and white ribbons on the walls, blue and white balloons attached to the tables beside the flowers, and many people either dancing or just talking. At first, she was sure she wouldn't attend Oliver Queen's engagement party, but she didn't go there to congratulate him. She was there to get her man back. Dressed in a mini green dress and silver two-inch heels, Chloe proudly walked further into the room, smiling at the people she passed. "Oh my gosh! Chloe, you're here!" Lois yelled. She was standing by the punch bowl.

Chloe quickly walked over to Lois with a finger to her lips. "Shhh…I don't want Ollie to hear you. I'm here to surprise him."

"Aww…that's really sweet of you. You finally decided that you were over him and wanted to be there for the wedding…"

"What? No."

"Well then, why are you here?"

"Umm…just forget it. Where's Ollie?"

"He's out on the balcony."

"Is _she_ with him?"

"Is who with him?" Lois asked confused.

"His…Leslie. Where is Leslie?"

"Oh! She's in the bathroom."

"Kay. Thanks Lois." Chloe said and walked over to the balcony. "Why is Oliver Queen sad when he's about to marry the woman of his dreams?" she said from the doorway.

"Sad? No one ever said anything about me being sad." Oliver said without turning around.

"So why are you out here? Instead of with _her_."

"I was just…thinking…"

"About what? Why you're marrying a woman who's only marrying you because you're famous and because you have money? You do realize that she doesn't care about you at all, right?" Chloe walked over to Oliver and stood by him.

"I realize that, Chloe, but it's easier with her."

"How? How the hell is it easier with her?! You're with a woman who doesn't give a damn about your feelings, and you say it's easier! What the hell is wrong with you?! Do you have any common sense at all?!"

"It's easier, because I don't have to worry about her leaving me. I know that she never will, because she would be leaving behind everything I've given to her. Maybe I am trapped in a loveless relationship with a selfish woman who only wants to be with me for the fame, but she will never leave me, Chloe."

"And you think that makes it right?"

"I never said it was right…"

"Oliver, I am not letting you marry that bitch. I may have left you, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. I _do_ care about you. A lot. You deserve to be happy, Ollie. I just don't think that I'm the right woman for you." Chloe placed a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I do, Chloe. I knew that proposing to Leslie in public would get your attention. I know you still love me, and I know that you regret leaving me every morning you wake up. I know that every other man you've slept with means nothing to you. I know that you are here not only to convince me not to marry Leslie but to give me a second chance."

"I've given you so many second chances Ollie, and it never works. I wish we could be together, but we can't. I'm tired of getting hurt. I've really grown stronger since I've left you, and I know that sounds selfish, but it's true. Marry someone that will give you what you want. Marry the right woman. Don't marry Leslie."

"Wow! The famous Chloe Sullivan returns!"

Chloe turned around and saw Leslie standing there with a disgusted look on her face. "Really? I knew you were a bratty snob who only cared about herself, but I didn't know you eavesdropped."

"It's kind of hard _not_ to hear my husband's ex talking crap about me."

"Okay, so we're on the same page here…you two aren't married yet. And what I'm saying about you is the least of your worries. What you should be worrying about is what I'm going to do to you if you were to trick Ollie into marrying you."

"I don't have to trick him. He'll marry me anyway."

"Oh yeah…"

"That's enough! I'm marrying Leslie, Chloe. You had your chance, and you screwed up. It's over between us. That's exactly what you said to me before you closed the door in my face for good. I can't believe you would come here to try and ruin my relationship with the woman I love. I think you should leave." Oliver said interfering with their fight.

"But Ollie…"

"You heard him, slut. Go."

Chloe stormed inside and walked straight towards the elevator. "Chloe, where are you going? You just got here." Lois grabbed Chloe's wrist.

"Ollie hates me, Lois! He doesn't want me here! Leslie hates me too! But you know what, it doesn't even matter. This is the last time I'm coming back._"_

"Chloe…I'm your cousin. Talk to me, honey…"

"Lois, I…"

"No. You're talking to me whether you want to or not. Let's go sit down." Lois dragged Chloe to a table and sat down with her. "Now, what happened?"

"I missed him, Lois. I missed him so much. It was so hard to stay away, but I knew that I had to be strong. I thought that if I had the strength to leave, then I'd have the strength to stay away. But once I heard he was marrying this heartless woman…I just knew that I had to do something about it. So, yes. I did come here to get him back. I was wrong. All this time, I was wrong. I thought I wasn't meant to be with him, but he's the only man that I _can _picture myself with. I love him, and I think I might've lost him for good." Chloe explained as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to go talk to him? I'm pretty sure I can convince him to be with you."

"I thought you liked Leslie."

"Well, I love you, and whatever it is you want…you get."

"Thanks Lois. Just please don't screw it up. He's already pissed off at me."

"Sure thing, Chlo." Lois said. She got up and walked over to where Oliver was sitting with Leslie. "Hey, Queen! We need to talk." Lois stopped at their table and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, Lois, if this about Chloe…"

"Damn right it's about Chloe. Now, whether you like it or not, we're going to talk about this. Got it?"

"Umm…Leslie? Can you give us a minute?" Oliver asked Leslie.

"Yeah." she got up and walked away.

Lois sat down in the empty seat. "Now, you want to tell me what's going on with Chloe?"

"Lois, Chloe chose not to be with me. Why can't I be happy with Leslie now?"

"Oliver, I may have supported you all this time, but I never see you look at Leslie the way you looked at Chloe when you were with her. You don't love Leslie. So, why do you want to marry her?"

"I don't, Lois. I'm doing it because…who else is out there for me?"

"Chloe is."

"She doesn't want to be with me anymore. Especially after the cruel things I said to her."

"Well, maybe she'll be willing to forgive you if you're willing to forgive her. Hmm?"

"Maybe. I'll go talk to her." Oliver got up and walked over to Chloe. He sat down across from her. "Hey."

"Hi." she said.

"Umm…if you _do_ want to be with me, then maybe I can call off the wedding."

Chloe looked up and smiled brightly. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"It seems like we've both been lying to ourselves, Chloe. The truth is…I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will. Forget about what I said to you. You're the only woman I want to be with." Oliver stood up and got down on one knee. Chloe knew this was it. "Marry me, Chloe."

Chloe thought only she and Oliver could hear each other, but the truth was, somehow Lois was able to get everyone's attention. Chloe was silent at first, shocked. But when she finally came around, she said, "Yes, Oliver! I'll marry you!" she then jumped into Oliver's arms as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. Chloe and Oliver kissed passionately; ignoring Leslie's scream of anger and only listening to everyone else cheer for them. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought Oliver didn't belong with Leslie. When Chloe pulled away she asked Oliver, "Who keeps a diamond ring in there pocket?"

"I had a feeling you would come here, and I knew you came here to get engaged."

"Not necessarily…"

"Oh shut up, and kiss me!" Oliver pulled Chloe's head down and kissed her again. Chloe didn't know how long they were like this, but she didn't care. She was with the man of her dreams.


End file.
